


Silent Screams(BEING REWRITTEN/DISCONTINUED)

by Hossenti



Series: Sans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depression?, Gaster is a bad dad, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossenti/pseuds/Hossenti
Summary: I can't summarize this, I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Why can’t you do anything right!? _ ” My father spits venomously as his hand meets the back of my head. I don’t flinch. If I do, I know it would only end with dire consequences, though I can’t help but cry as he breaks my arm. “You’re weak, useless and stupid!” He shouts while continuing to hit and kick me until I’m left curled up on the floor. “Let that be a lesson to you!” Then he leaves. I only get up into a sitting position when I hear his bedroom door open then slam closed.   
Suddenly, I hear little steps rushing to my position on the floor. “SANS?? ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asks worriedly.   
“i-i’m fine,” I lie. “go back to your room, it’s late.”   
“MMM..” he turns hesitantly and walks away.   
_ ‘alone again.’ _ I sigh. My father has been doing this for awhile. He’s been.. Taking his anger out on me. Hitting and kicking me. Breaking my bones. Even.. I shake my head. I need to think about other things. Papyrus. Heh. Without him, I’d have given up a long time ago. Slowly, I start to stand up, wincing when I begin to walk. I finally make it to my room and promptly fall onto the bed, trying to muffle my cries into the pillow.  _ ‘he hates me.. he hates me.. why does he hate me? he didn’t use to be like this.. it’s my fault.. i’m such a failure.. i fail to make him happy.. i worry papyrus.. i-i..’  _ Self-deprecating thoughts start to flood my mind. We all.. We used to be a happy family.. Then.. He.. He.. I let out a loud sob. I can’t think about that without getting like this. I.. need to be quiet.. His room is right next to mine.. If I’m too loud he’ll come into my room and.. H-he’ll.. beat me even more..   
My door slams open.   
“n-no..! p-please!” I plead, quickly sitting up and backing into the wall.   
“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?” It’s just Papyrus.. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.   
“y-yeah bro. i’m fine.”   
“Sans.. Please don’t lie to me.. I heard you crying..”   
“i-i-i..”   
“It’s okay brother. Do you want a hug?” I nod my head. He climbs onto my bed, whispering comforting words into where my ear would be as he hugs me.   
I laugh internally.  _ ‘i’m the big brother, i should be the one comforting him, not the other way ‘round. how pathetic am i that my younger brother has to take care of me like this?’ _ He hugs me tighter, somehow sensing my distress. Heh. He’s the best. Eventually, we fall asleep, still in each other's embrace.   
“ _ Sans! Wake up you useless fuck! _ ” I’m jolted awake by my father’s venomous voice. “It’s about time you woke up! Hurry and get dressed, you’re coming to the lab with me today.”   
“o-okay,” I reply, now on edge. When he takes me to the lab it usually means that he’s going to.. p-perform experiments on me. It hurts. It hurts so much. He’ll make it hurt more if I don’t hurry though, so I quickly get up and put on the lab coat my father gave me over my usual hoodie. Gotta look like I fit in, right? Even though I don’t actually do anything..   
\-----------------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------   
I gulp as I step into my father’s office. Oh god. Why do I have to do this? “Ah, there you are Sans. Come closer,” I hesitantly step forward. “Closer,” he continues motioning for me to get closer to him until I’m right in front of him. Suddenly, he pulls me into his lap. “You know Sans, you look adorable in that lab coat.”   
_ ‘no. nonono! this can’t happen, not now!’ _ He slaps me.   
“ _ Accept my compliment! _ ”   
“oh. uh. t-thanks.” He leans me against his desk.  _ ‘g-god no.. please..’ _ I feel tears pooling in my sockets.   
“You are quite welcome.” He begins to grind against my tailbone. “Mmhh. Makes me want to take you right now. Heheh. Maybe I will,” he grinds harder.   
_ ‘no.........’ _ I can feel his erection already. He begins to slide my shorts down and growls.  _ ‘g-god.. why…’ _ A few stray tears slip down my cheeks and he licks them up with his tongue.   
“Be a good pet now and form me something to fuck,” he demands. Apparently, I don't obey fast enough because he shoves his hand into my pelvis and rubs my pubic symphysis, thus forcing me to conjure an ecto-pussy. He lines up with me slowly, but I know he has no intention of going slow once he’s inside. His objection is never to pleasure me, only himself. He doesn’t give a damn how I feel. Not anymore…   
He slams in all in one thrust, ripping me from my thoughts. I whimper.  _ ‘god, it hurts… ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts!’ _ That’s not how he takes it.   
“You like the feeling of my cock inside your tight pussy, don’t you, you little whore?” He thrusts in harder.   
“n-no…………”   
“Come on, don’t lie. I know you love it.” He grabs my hips and, somehow, pounds into me harder. “Mmhh. I’m close,” he growls out. He continues until his hips stutter to a halt, cumming inside me. He never lasts long. He pulls out and pulls my shorts back up. “That was good. Now. Follow me.” He walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a needle. He lifts up my shirt, summons my soul, and injects whatever was in the syringe into it. “You can go home now.”   
“w-wait, r-really?” I ask hopefully.   
“Yes. Go before I change my mind.”   
“okay. t-thank you,” I have to suppress the urge to run out the door.   
As soon as I get home, I run into the bathroom, feeling dirty after… that. But, as I begin to take my shirt off, I notice something. “why is my ecto-belly showing?” I practically rip my shirt off to examine myself. I’m about to give myself the OK when I notice something glowing in the middle of my abdomen. “what the-?” As I look closer at it I gasp and feel tears stinging the edges of my eye sockets. “i.. am i..?” When I put my hand over the glow and it pulses, I know my suspicions are correct.   
I’m pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider following my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hossentii


	2. Chapter 2

#####  I.. I can’t be pregnant! I’m 15 damn it! Why.. why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Though.. I’d much rather it be me than Pap.. He’s too innocent.

..How am I going to tell anyone about this..? If the kids at school find out.. Oh god, no.. A-and my 1 HP.. Will I even survive the birth? If I die.. Then my child also dies.. I end up sitting in the bath thinking until Papyrus comes home from his best friend Undyne’s house.   
“SANS? ARE YOU HOME?” Papyrus calls.   
“y-yeah, just in the bath papy.” Little steps begin climbing the stairs.   
“COME PLAY WITH ME SANS! PLEASE?”   
I sigh. “fine. just give me a sec pap, ‘kay?”   
“OKAY!”   
Heh. He’s too precious for this world. He’s the only good thing I have in my life; I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have him. I’d probably off myself if I’m honest, which is why I always try to keep him happy. So that light he seems to give off shines always. So he doesn’t give up.. like I did. God, I gave up a  _ long _ time ago. Back when my f-father first started abusing me.

\-----------------------------

_ “Sans!” I’m startled awake by my father’s voice. “Your teachers have informed me of a problem you may have.” _

_ “hmm..?” I reply, knowing what he’s going to ask, but acting clueless nonetheless. _

_ “Sans, are you being bullied at school?” He asks bluntly. I shake my head, lying, though I remember clear as day. The taunts, the name-calling, the pushes and shoves and everything in-between. He sighs. “Sans, please be truthful.” _

_ “i-i am. i dunno what you’re talking about dad. i don’t have any bullies.” _

_ “Sans, your teachers are witnesses. They’ve seen kids tease you day-in and day-out.” I shiver. “Why can’t you just be honest?!” I flinch. He’s never sounded so mad before. “When I tell you to be truthful, you do so, got it?!” I nod fervently. “Say it,” he demands. When I just sit there in shock, unresponsive, he slaps me. “ _ **_Say it!_ ** _ ” _

_ “y-yes dad!” I spent the night crying; wondering why he had hit me, unknowing what was to come. _

\-----------------------------   
“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE FOR A WHILE..” Papyrus calls from by the door, startling me out of my thoughts. Wait.. How long have I been in here for? I take note that the once scalding water is freezing cold and assume a few hours.   
“oh. sorry pap, getting out now.” As I stand up though, I’m hit with a wave of dizziness. I quickly run over to the toilet and get there in just enough time before I .

“ughhn.. stupid pregnancy sickness stuff..” I mumble.   
“DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, BROTHER?”   
“what? oh, uh, no pap. just talking to myself.” I quickly grab my clothes and put them back on.   
“OKAY BROTHER. PLEASE HURRY THOUGH, I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!”

“m’kay paps.” I say, slowly standing up. I begin walking to the door, opening it when I get there only for everything to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider following my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hossentii

**Author's Note:**

> Consider following my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hossentii


End file.
